Agents Summer and Skye
by FairyTaleBackwave
Summary: Buffy Summers had no idea why she had all these powers and, while occasionally saving anyone she came across if she could help them, largely wanted to be left alone. When a hacker named Skye inadvertently draws S.H.I.E.L.D.'s gaze to Buffy, will Buffy run away again or will she step up to something bigger?


" _Please_ tell me you're calling because you've already erased all the footage?"

"Oh, you wanted me to call with good news? Ok! I got to everyone who had footage of you saving the woman and erased it before it got out. And you _definitely_ shouldn't turn on the news because then you can keep living in your fantasy world."

Buffy sighed. "Sarcasm. I'm way to exhausted to deal with it right now Willow... ugh... Which channel?" She rolled herself out of her bed to reach the remote for the tv and turned it to the channel her hacker friend directed her to. It was in the middle of a story about " _The Hooded Hero"_ and showed a short clip of her jumping out of burning building and landing on the ground with another woman who was looking a little bit crispy.

Did Buffy happen to mention that by 'jumping out of a burning building' she meant jumping from the top floor of a five story building? Or by 'landing on the ground' she meant that she'd landed way to gracefully on the ground for someone who'd just jumped five stories instead of, at the very least, breaking both of her legs and injuring the woman she'd saved even further? She'd also left a sizeable crack in the pavement, but she'd had to brace herself somehow and holding the woman had made it harder to do so. And of course to top it all off she'd landed in front of someone who had recorded the whole thing.

"Stupid... Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_!" Buffy muttered, slapping her phone into her forehead for emphasis. She heard an amused chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Are you really calling you saving someone's life stupid?" Willow asked, still laughing a bit about the situation. Honestly, Buffy could feel the eye roll from here. But she did have a point. Ugh! Annoying smug red-head...

"Psh!... No... But Will!" Buffy whined petulantly, stomping her foot into the ground. "You're usually on top of this when I call! What the hell happened?"

"Well, I did get three out of the four people who did film your heroic jump. But the fourth... Whoever it was had the file encrypted so heavily that even I couldn't get it! And I'm supposed to- OH!" Buffy jumped. Willow had just yelled into the phone.

"Oh... what? Oh what Willow?"

"OH! I found out why I couldn't hack this... phone or whatever. It's Rising Tide!"

"You say that like it should mean something to me." Buffy said exasperated. Willow always expected her to know what she was talking about when she went into tangents like this. Buffy snickered a little when she heard Willow huff in annoyance. It wasn't clear if it was because of Buffy's comment or the fact that there was someone who might be a better hacker out there. Or encryptor... or whatever. Point was, Willow could sometimes be touchy about not being the best at something.

"The Rising Tide. A bunch of activists that believe that all information should be available to everyone and frequently hack anything to achieve it. I mean these people are even nosier than I am! And I'm pretty darn nosy!"

"And you're certain she's with this Rising Tide group or whatever?" There was a pause on the other end of the line before-

"She?" Buffy turned red. She could hear the insinuation in her friend's voice, the amusement. "Was she pretty? Was that why you were so freaked when you called? Because you stared at her too long before you realized she was recording?"

"Willow! Shush!" And now Willow was out right giggling at her. Bitch. "I was... She was... Yes! Alright yes! I made sure my hood was up and everything and then, then I thought I felt something nearby that was not of the normal - you remember I can do that right? - so I, so I looked up to see what it was and there she was recording me with her phone, and her long brown hair, and her cute face... and her pretty dark eyes... and will you stop laughing at me! No one else was close enough for it to be anyone else's footage and now I'm gonna have to leave again because she recorded my face and you couldn't get it and-"

"She, whoever she is, didn't put your face in the clip," was Willow's calm interruption. She would've interrupted sooner if she wasn't laughing at how cute flustered Buffy was being. And the fact that Buffy hadn't just been outed to all of L.A. so she would still have her privacy made it easier to be okay with laughing at her friend. Well outed in the way of super powers anyway.

"What?!" Buffy shouted, jumping up and grabbing the remote once more. Willow answered her but Buffy was already rewinding to the clip. And Willow had been right. The short clip ended just after she'd put the woman on the ground. But why would this girl edit her face out of it?

"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to join me, Tara and Xander for dinner?" Buffy frowned. Did she really want to go out after what happened earlier. "And don't say no to me missy! You're still anonymous and you still owe me because hey! You didn't even tell me you were back in L.A.!"

"But! I was-"

"Summer..."

"Fine!" Buffy grumbled out. "I was just making sure I wouldn't still be... notorious here. I didn't exactly leave L.A. on good terms..."

"Yay! A dinner with my girlfriend, my best friend and a ghost! This is a good day!" Oh Willow... Hopelessly optimistic Willow... So easy to please. But Buffy had missed her red-headed friend. Despite limited actual physical contact (in the six years Buffy had known Willow, the amount of time they'd actually spent together probably added up to maybe about two weeks), really only talking after she called to get Willow to remove footage of herself, despite the fact that she really shouldn't have any contact with the person who erased who Buffy used to be before so thoroughly... Well Willow's personality was really hard to turn away. So Buffy let herself smile. Willow was right after all. She'd saved a life, not been completely exposed, and still had a really good friend.

Today was a good day. The next couple of days though? Well, Buffy was still trying to determine if they'd been good or not.

* * *

 **A/n: SOOOO This is really only me playing around with many _many_ ideas that are pinging around in my head (I've got at least minor outlines for about 30 different fanfics in my notebook... Mostly femslash, mostly fluff, lots of crossovers and mixed up pairings and "what if this happened"season changes... you get it. Obviously this is one such crossover and a Buffy/Skye flic as well.) As this is just a hobby of mine I'll likely just end up writing in whatever happens to be inspiring me at the time. Don't worry too much about it because it switches back and forward between my favorite stuff anyway. Depends on what I'm watching/reading at the time. **

**As a generally fluff writer I should also warn you that most of the stories don't have a lot of plot (original from me plot anyway. obviously some of them will follow their respective shows, though probably altered accordingly).**

 **This is just a minor teaser for now, and who knows if it will even be the same thing I'm going to be writing in tomorrow... So... Just a warning! :) Oh also I'm writing this stuff as something _I'd_ like to read so ya'll can just stuff it if you don't like it. Reviews on how to improve however would be very nice as I've never posted before and would. Although I'm really not expecting more that a handful of "This sounds intriguing. Keep writing" reviews... Thats right. I've seen how you reviewers are! **

**Well that's all from me for now. Hope I at least manage to keep writing even if I change around stories a lot.**

 **FTBW**


End file.
